Lego the Simpsons Bartman Begins
Lego the simpsons Bartman begins is a game where bart discovers he is a superhero and he calls on homer and lisa to help him on his missions. there are Many bad guys in this game including Fat Tony, Mr Burns, Sideshow Bob and even the dreaded aliens. The Hub is at the Bartcave which includes a Trophy room, Vechiles and the Bartcomputer. When you complete all the hero levels you can play the villain levels where you can be all your favorite Villians. so thats all. have fun reading this! Section heading Hero Mode Level 1: Bartman Begins Summary: dont let the bullys steal artifacts from the musuem Players: Bartman, Homer Enemies: Musuem Guards Bosses: Dolph - 1 heart, Kearny - 4 hearts then 6 hearts Jim - 8 hearts Level 2: Fat tonys forces of evil Fat tony and his gang have stolen Chief wiggums rarest baseball card and hes gonna sell it for LOTS of money! this is a job for bartman! Players: Bartman, Homer, Chief Wiggum, Lou, Eddie Enemies: Fat Tony Thugs Boss: Fat Tony - 8 hearts Level 3: Sideshow School principal skinner hired bob as the secretery! secretly bob is trying to take over the school! you must stop him! Players: Bartman Boss: Sideshow bob - 6 hearts Level 4: Call of Krusty Players: Bartman, Homer Enemies: Krusty Zombies Boss: Krustys Giant Statue - 3 hearts Level 5: Whos afraid of the big Bad Burns? mr burns is taking all the power in springfield and giving it to the power plant! you must stop him! Players: Bartman, Homer, Lenny, Carl Enemies: Power Plant Guards Bosses: Smithers - 6 hearts, Mr Burns - 3 hearts Level 6: Dolphin Company dolphins suddenly became evil! but how? Players: Bartman, Lisa, Sea Captain Enemies: Dolphins, Elite Dolphins Boss: King Snorky - 3 hearts Level 7: Aliens from outer space you later found out that the aliens are behind this! Players: Bartman, Homer Enemies: Fight 3 rounds of aliens Villian Mode Level 1: Musuem Rob Objective: Rob all the artifacts as dolph and kearny, then meet Jim in the astronmy roon for a boss fight. Players: Dolph, Kearny, Jim Enemies: Musuem Guards Bosses: Bartman - 8 hearts, Homer - 4 hearts Level 2: Fat, Fit Tony Players: Fat Tony, Fat Tony Thug Enemies: Police Officers Bosses: Homer, Bartman, Chief Wiggum, Lou, Eddie - 5 hearts each Level 3: Brainwash Objective: Ask the students if they would like hats they say "Bob" on them (which are the brainwashing hats of course) and then make a Mob of students wearing Bob hats. Players: Sideshow Bob Boss: Bartman - 8 hearts Level 4: Clowns.... Players: Krustys Giant Statue, Krusty Zombie Enemies: Police Helicopters, Police Cars, Police Officers Bosses: Bartman - 3 hearts, Homer - 3 hearts Big Bad Burns Players: Mr Burns, Smithers Bosses: Homer, Bartman, Lenny, Carl - 5 hearts each Sea Savages Players: King Snorky, Elite Dolphin, Dolphin Bosses: Bartman, Lisa, Sea Captain - 5 hearts each Alien Invasion Players: Alien Bosses: Bartman - 8 hearts, Homer - 12 hearts Characters Heroes Bartman - glides, Bartarang, Accension Gun Homer - turns into homer ball, charges, Super Strength Lisa - saxaphone can hypnotise enemies Sea Captain - can call sea creatures Chief Wiggum - Baton, Taser, Gun, Super Strength Lou - Baton, Taser, Gun Eddie - Baton, Taser, Gun Police Officer - Baton, Taser, Gun Lenny Carl Principal Skinner Krusty - Pet Monkey Villans Dolph - Laser Gun Kearny - Laser Gun, Super Strength Jim - Laser Gun Fat tony thug - Rapid Gun, Super Strength Fat Tony - Rapid Gun, Super Strength Sideshow Bob Krusty Zombie Power Plant Guard - Acid Gun Mr Burns - Pet Hounds Smithers Dolphin - calls sea creatures Elite Dolphin - Water Gun, calls sea creatures King Snorky - Calls sea creatures Alien - can use tentecles to climb walls Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images